


Friendship Day

by midoritakamine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is literally the most pointlessly fluffy thing I've written, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9710300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoritakamine/pseuds/midoritakamine
Summary: Lovino is a bit put off by the fact that his boyfriend hasn't done a damn romantic thing this Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Rod you have so many projects please stop writing new things." Watch me catch this gnarly wave of I don't care
> 
> Pointless Valentine's fluff because I love Estmano and you should too.

Lovino rests his head in his hands and groans for not the first time that day, and certainly not the last time that day.

He and his boyfriend had spent Christmas in his home country of Italy with his family (which was a mistake, Lovino recognizes now, for his grandfather and younger brother could not stop interrogating his boyfriend), so now as they agreed he and Lovino are spending Valentine’s Day in  _ his _ home country. Lovino didn’t even know such a place existed before he met his boyfriend, and being in a new country brought a sense of wonder to him. He always enjoyed travelling and exploring what’s unknown to him, and this trip is no exception.

What is an exception is how frustrating Eduard is today.

They haven’t done one traditionally romantic Valentine’s Day-esque thing yet, and it’s already well into the evening. Hell, Eduard is typing away on his phone, texting his friend about how his date is going (based on the glances Lovino takes at the screen, Tino is getting  _ a lot of Valentine’s Day-esque action _ that Lovino isn’t).

Eventually he finds himself so frustrated he leans forward and catches Eduard’s eye. “The hell was with today?”

“What do you mean?” Eduard rests his phone on his thigh and turns just enough on the couch to face Lovino. He appears completely clueless, and it drives Lovino up the wall.

“D’you know what today is?”

Eduard’s brow raises. “Valentine’s Day?”

“An’ whaddya think ya did all day?”

“Spent it with you?”

Lovino grumbles, “You spent it texting that guy, watching bad television shows, and not doing anything romantic. It’s  _ Valentine’s Day _ , ya nutwaffle! Why didn’t ya do anythin’ for me?”

Eduard glances up at the ceiling in thought. “Did I not tell you what Valentine’s Day here is?”

“... no?”

“Valentine’s in Estonia,” begins Eduard, leaning forward on the couch to set his phone on the table, “is called  _ Sõbrapäev _ here. That can translate to Friendship Day, and that’s generally how my family and I regard today. A day to celebrate friendships and the people around us in a non-romantic way. The reason I didn’t do anything special with you, Lovino, is because I don’t see you as a friend.” He scoots an inch closer and gently takes Lovino’s chin between his fingers. His eyes are alight with amusement and adoration and Lovino’s gut flutters. “You’re my boyfriend. I don’t see the reason to celebrate with you on a friendship day. I’d rather celebrate how much I love you tomorrow,” he leans forward and kisses Lovino’s cheek before continuing with, “and the next day,” again he moves to kiss Lovino’s cheek, “and the day after, and after, and every single day after that.” With each word, he peppers kisses across Lovino’s face until Lovino can’t take it and he pulls back, face alight with a wild blush.

“Y-you can’t just spring that on me, ya bastard,” mutters Lovino, averting his eyes as he attempts to will the blush out of his face. Despite how embarrassing it is to hear such things, Lovino can’t suppress the delighted bubbling in his stomach. “So… you didn’t forget-?”

“Never,” interrupts Eduard. He now wraps his arms completely around Lovino’s shoulders and tugs him forward until Lovino lays on top of him comfortably. Eduard peers down at him through his bangs and glasses and an unconscious urge to close the few inches and kiss him burns in Lovino’s brain. He silences it. “Starting tomorrow, we’re gonna go out and go to the finest restaurant and have the finest meal, and then we’ll stroll through ol’ Tallinn and you can check out all the cool architecture. I know you have an interest in it from how you explained all of Italy’s buildings to me over Christmas. After we take that walk, we’ll hang out in the park until it’s dark so you can see the sunset and watch the stars come out because I also know you enjoy stargazing. I know,” Eduard smiles and continues talking when he sees Lovino open his mouth questioningly, “because it was on your Tumblr. I met you there, remember? You had a whole tag for starry night skies.

“As soon as the stars rise, I’ll pull out a bottle of  _ rosso _ wine- shut up! I know my Italian pronunciation sucks.” Eduard looks away with a light flush at Lovino’s snickering. He clears his throat when he looks back, the noise rumbling in his chest under Lovino’s chin. “I’ll get the wine and we can split it and walk back tipsy to my apartment here. Whatever happens from there…” he chuckles, “well, that’s for us to decide as consenting adults, hm?”

If it weren’t for the position, Lovino would have smacked Eduard’s arm when he says, “Don’t go assuming we’ll sleep together, jerk!” but Lovino’s face glows red and the smile on his face gives away he doesn’t mean a word he says. Eduard all but giggles and uses one hand to brush Lovino’s bangs out of his eyes.

“Y’know, Lovino,” he starts, “you have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen.”

“And you have the stupidest haircut I’ve ever seen,” Lovino replies. He leans up and allows the urge he had to kiss his boyfriend to resurface. When he pulls back, Lovino says, “Too bad it makes you all the more cuter. It’d be easier to whack ya when you do somethin’ dumb if you weren’t so cute.”

“Mm, don’t whack me at all,” Eduard mumbles. “That’s not nice.”

Lovino scoffs. “I’m not known to be nice, Eduard. You know this by now.”

“You didn’t let me finish,” protests Eduard. “What I was gonna say is it’s not nice to whack me in general, but maybe after tomorrow night’s wine I can illuminate you to a wonderful world called masochism- ow!” He winces and holds his forehead, half-smiling at the embarrassed look on Lovino’s face.

“Don’t say shit like that! Oh my god.” Lovino buries his face into Eduard’s shirt, but he’s smiling all the same. For as annoyingly flirtatious as Eduard is, he’s still the guy Lovino managed to fall in love with over a stupid little message online and for that reason he can accept all of Eduard’s weirdness as endearing traits. “Eduard?” His voice is muffled by the fabric of said man’s shirt.

“Yes, Lovino?”

“... love ya.”

With a gentle puff of laughter, Eduard sets his chin on top of Lovino’s head. “Love you too.”


End file.
